1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper office supplies, and, in particular, to shelf filing folders having reinforcement along the bottom and side edges to make the folders stronger and more durable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelf filing folders are a necessary tool in the modern office or business for filing and storing documents. These folders are usually formed from a file folder blank which is cut from a web of file folder stock. The folders typically comprise front and rear panel members joined along a fold line and a tab member which is connected to the right edge of the rear panel member. The tab member is typically coplanar with the rear panel member and usually extends away from the edge of the rear panel member for a distance of approximately one inch.
Shelf filing folders are normally placed on a storage shelf such that their fold lines contact the shelf and their tab members project outwardly from the shelf. Thus, the contents of the file may be easily ascertained by reading the exposed tab member, and the folder may be easily retrieved by pulling the folder off the shelf by the tab member.
This type of file folder has become most advantageous, especially in larger filing systems, because the filing and finding of folders is faster and easier than with drawer filing systems. Also, shelf filing systems save floor space because the folders may be stored in shelves that extend up to the ceiling, thereby allowing more folders to be stored in the same amount of office space.
Shelf filing folders usually remain in a filing system for many years and during their lives are subjected to rough handling and abuse. This rough handling and abuse is similar to that described in the above-mentioned related applications, which are incorporated herein by reference. Specifically, the folders are usually overstuffed, thereby causing the fold line to stretch and experience excessive stress. Further, when the folders are placed on and removed from the storage shelf, they are usually slid along the fold crease. This sliding causes the paper along the fold line to fray and wear away, thereby weakening the folder and making it susceptible to premature tearing or bursting.
Moreover, when the folders are removed from the shelf, they are usually grasped at the tab member and pulled. This finger contact deposits oils and acids on the paper which breaks down the fibers in the paper, thereby subjecting the folder to premature tearing. The oils and acids also soil the paper, giving the folder an unsightly appearance. Very often, folders that are handled repeatedly will be discarded merely because the tab members have become soiled and unattractive.
After the folders have been removed from the shelf, they are usually transported from the file room to office workers in holding carts. During this transportation, the folders are often roughly handled and dropped into the carts. This rough handling will additionally cause the fold crease to wear away and will increase the chances of premature bursting. Further, the projecting tab member usually rubs against the side of the cart, thereby subjecting the tab member to creasing and tearing. This disfigurement adds to the unsightly appearance of a frequently used shelf filing folder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shelf filing folder of superior strength that is stronger, more durable, is not susceptible to premature wear and tear.